


White Winged Dove

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel and a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Winged Dove

Although Castiel led the forces of heaven, he was bound only to the Lord (whatever His plan may be), a few angels, and even fewer men.

As long as he was able, Castiel would come when Dean, Sam, or Bobby summoned him, knowing they were facing danger. They saved his life, each of them, and he had saved theirs. At times their problems seemed simple compared to the breadth of the battles he faced daily, but it was the simple pleasures and problems of life on earth that he missed. Besides, each had their part to play, whether it seemed insignificant or not. In any matter, Castiel considered them his friends.

Their friendship amused him. They could be so simple and, yet, so pure. He wondered what they thought of him - as innocent as a dove, but more dangerous than they could imagine. They tended to forget that part (Dean, in particular, needed reminding).

Castiel often wished that he could demonstrate a better picture of holiness, but they had met too many other angels to be fooled on that account. Castiel often wondered if they knew everything that he had done for the higher good, would they be so willing to call him friend.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET?: "Edge of Seventeen" - Fleetwood Mac


End file.
